


Christmas Eve

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post S8, guess I have to huh?, other paladins and friends mentioned, sheithmas, soft, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: It's the 24th of December and Shiro and Keith have a nice lil day for them with a small visit of Krolia and Kolivan.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is still a bit crunched.  
> This calmed me down after S8. I hope it calms you down as well.
> 
> Update: I... I.. forgot Kosmo.. I have no words, I'm sorry. I added him and the story became lighter, as I think.

It was the 24th of December, Earth, 10 years after all existing realities had been restored and peace had come back to the Universe.

 

The snow had been fallen since a few days already, setting the landscape in a soft, beautiful, and silent wonderland, covering the bald trees and frosty lakes. It created the fun the children had; they couldn't wait to finally wake up every morning and keep running through giant snowpiles the snow-robots had made in order to break free the roads. Their jolly laughter filled the air, which was alighted with all the simple lightbulbs and decorations which had survived the changes the Garrison's developments had created. There was warmth all around the walking people, the grown trees, the distant barracks of the Garrison, and the new built houses with their small gardens, which were now covered by a white blanket.

The houses were close together and became more distant as they reached the outer realm of the settlement. It was even more calm out there, enjoying the silence of the desert which was just around the corner.

One of those houses was neither big nor small. It was inbetween. Just fine to be settled and be able to arrange as the owner like to. There was a small garden with an oak tree in the backyard, little plants, all frosty and cold. The grass was green during summertime, rather brown to it's peak. The windows were covered with soft looking curtains, frames decorated with lightbulbs and christmas balls in all colours.

 

Keith blinked, felt that he woke up. He denied the urge to go to the bathroom but snuggled closer into the warmth radiating next to his side. He put his head back under the sheets and scooted closer to the broad chest and edgy chin which were so familiar to him. He pressed his head against soft and scarred skin, tracing small circles over the abdomen.

"Tickles," Shiro murmured, his voice husky from this early sleep deprivation.

"Won't stop," Keith responded, his mouth breathing moistly against Shiro's skin. He went on by drawing his invisible sketches onto Shiro. He didn't want to stop but Shiro made him so by lifting his own arm, swinging it over Keith and pulling him even closer to his chest. Keith was unable to move yet they laid comfortable against each others.

"You okay?", Shiro asked with a tired voice.

"Me-bee."

"What?" Shiro grabbed Keith's shoulder, looking at him worriedly. Keith smiled, opening his eyes completely now.

"Maybe," he chuckled. "I couldn't really breath though, Shiro. You're way bigger than me."

Shiro exhaled relieved. He glanced down on his muscly arms and abdomen. "Am I putting still too much effort into it?"

"No." Keith shook his head. "You're fine like you are and I love you for who you are."

Shiro nodded, his eyes glimmering now. "Thank you, Keith." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Keith's forhead. "So, how about breakfast? Is it time yet?"

Keith frowned but then aggreed to. They sat up and threw a glance through the window behind the head of their bed. "Still snowing," Shiro whispered. "You still wanna go there today?"

"Sure, I would like to. He will be happy to see you as well."

Shiro tilted his head. "I think he's seeing me really often."

"He would love you, you know that." Keith smiled. He touchd Shiro by his shoulder and caressed it.

Shiro nodded. "Alright then."

While Shiro put on his glasses and dressed enough to go downstairs, Keith disappeared into the bathroom first. When he went down as well, Kosmo was the first to jump up at him. The space wolf had gotten even bigger and Keith wondered how this was possible. Still, he loved him as he did from the very first day. He ruffled the soft fur and guided the giant paws down on the ground again so he could actually walk. Keith made his way to the kitchen, where he heard some noises and saw Shiro, who had filled water into the kettle and were now searching for some knives and spoons in the drawer. Keith helped to prepare breakfast and after a short while they were seated in front of each other next to the big window, showing the view of the empty fields in the north. Kosmo had his very own breakfast and enjoyed it in the corner kept free for his big body.

They took their time, eating together, drinking their tea and finally washed up the dirty crockery. After this was done, they got ready. They would meet Krolia and Kolivan later and wanted to go to this planned visit beforehand.

Keith put on his hat, which originated the Garrison and showed the orange and grey logo with the _G_ on the side of it. Then he reached for his old scarf, which already had some holes at it's ends.

"You should get a new one," Shiro said. He closed the buttons of his black coat, which was perfectly sewn to fit his right arm Allura had done for him.

"It's still keeping me warm enough," Keith responded. He jerked his shoulders. "Here," he said and handed Shiro his knitted scarf, a present from the Arusians who joined the Galactic Coalition soon after it's foundation.

"If you say so. Thanks."

Keith went ahead, Kosmo right behind him – his tail was dancing happily – and soon they stood outside of their house. The fresh snow was soft under their feets but the older snow was crispy and which each step they took, a constant crunch followed them all their way. It was a relatively long way from their house. They headed through the near small forest along the frozen river and reached the next neighbours. The space wolf froliced around, put his muzzle into snowy bushes to appear yet again, ice crystals decorating his face. The air was chilly and Keith pulled his scarf above his chin that the coldness wouldn't reach his skin. His scarred cheek had become sensitive against extreme coldness and heat, but he got used to it. Shiro, of course, knew of it, and had tried to convince his husband to get a new scarf. It was hard to convince a stubborn man to something so simple like that.

Shiro smiled to himself. He intensified his grip of Keith's hand, imagining to feel the radiating warmth through their gloves.

Finally, they reached the end of the forest and with this they arrived.

The graveyard was lighted with candles and lanterns, giving the sad atmosphere a glimpse of something warm. Keith knew where to go and also Shiro has accompanied Keith so many times already, he'd lost count. This grave became important for both of them and once in a while they came here to visit Keith's father. Sometimes Krolia came along as well.

Keith kneeled down. He let go of Shiro's hand for a while as he pulled a red candle from under his jacket and lighted it. He placed it just next to the inscription and then, he went silent. Kosmo sat on hiw back paws on his other side. The wolf seemed to know very well where they were and why and kept quiet. Once in a while he touched Keith's shoulder softly with his muzzle.

Each of them thought their own words and phrases they wanted to direct to the dead one. As Keith stood up, he just stood there for a while and seemed unable to move. Shiro scooted closer and put a hand around Keith's shoulder, pulling him to his side. His chin touched Keith's head and Keith leaned into that touch, searching for the other hand of Shiro to have something to hold on to.

He was okay. His father's death was a long time ago but it was still an important place for Keith to come to and Shiro was always with him.

"I'm okay," keith whispered and let go of Shiro. "How about you?"

Shiro nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Shall we go back?"

Keith agreed and together they made their way back home.

***

Around noon they started the preparations for their meal they'd planned. About one hour later Shiro changed into a dark green sweater and Keith wore his new shirt and finally Krolia and Kolivan arrived for their Christmas lunch. Both of them were occupied with a lot of different things going on in the new coalition where also Shiro and Keith had their active parts in. Yet they made it to Earth for Christmas time every now and then and therefore the couple was happy to see them this year. There had been an experiment with celebrating Christmas on Daibazaal but it just didn't feel right, even though many Galra seemed to be curious about this tradition.

"When did you arrive on Earth, Mom?", Keith asked while he placed some potatoes on her plate. Krolia, wearing a blue and purple shirt and black pants, smiled fondly.

"About three days ago. We came earlier than expected. Maybe it was thanks to Commander Lahn that he gave us a bit of free time ahead. He might have a soft side somewhere deep down."

"Well hidden of course," Kolivan added. He had tried to wear Earth clothes but he didn't really fit into them. It also appeared that Krolia had tried to convince him to wear his usual clothes but without any success. Shiro had to smile about that but didn't say a word about it.

"How is the Earth's system going down it's path, Shiro?" Kolivan's bright eyes focused on the big man and Shiro explained how Commander Iverson and Sam had built an incredible system renewing all the damages being done throughout Sendak's attack. It's been a long time since then but there were still things which couldn't be repaired right away.

"We did a lot of improvement. The repair is mostly done but now they are going to enhance the current systems and were able to connect through a new channel."

They talked about Earth and Daibazaal and the things they had experienced after their last time together. Keith knew he would go back to Daibazaal for some weeks in order to look out for his own tasks, but that was in the new year and until then he was glad to be home with Shiro and Kosmo. The wolf had made his way underneath the table where he laid down, his heavy head resting between Shiro's legs.

Kolivan scooted curiously around the Christmas Tree, as he would do so every time he was on Earth for Christmas, and watched silently the lights, glitter, silver strings and balls Shiro and Keith had put on it. It was always calm to watch the leader of the _Blade of Marmora_ exploring a decorated earthly tree and Shiro tried to get his eyes back to the conversation between his husband and mother-in-law. Keith just explained that they were going to meet their other family the next day. Those were the rest of the former paladins, Coran, the Holts with Matt and his wife, Romelle, and Veronica and her wife which had all gathered on Earth. They were happy to see them all since they had so much to tell. Especially Hunk since he had become one of the Earth's ambassador traveling across the Universe.

When Krolia and Kolivan finally decided to go back to their housing, Shiro and Keith cleaned up the kitchen before they could finally settle down. They watched a movie and dozed a bit on the couch. Kosmo laid near the Christmas tree, eyes closed and resting, enlighted by the lightbulbs.

Keith pressed his face into Shiro's shoulder and closed his eyes. Shiro watched the new snow coming down the grey sky, damping the world around their house they had lived in for many years now and many years to come. He was happy and safe to be here while he knew that there were still so many things to see and explore, and never alone.

They had a small dinner together since both were still a bit stuffed from lunch. After this, Keith pulled Shiro back to the couch where they sat down once more, enjoying the calm evening they had together and only the two of them.

"Keith, I… I got something for you." Shiro murmured. Keith got in an upright position, looking curiously to Shiro, who now grabbed for a small box he had hidden underneath the couch.

"You don't…"

"I know, Keith. But I wanted to." Shiro smiled and handed over the box which Keith took carefully. He unwrapped the present and opened the lit of the box.

It was a red scarf.

Keith took it out of the box and felt the softness running through his fingers.

"It's huge," he said in awe as he spreaded the texture over his legs, which were still entangled with Shiro's.

"Because you will need this kind of scarf." Shiro gave his husband a warm smile.

"Thank you, Shiro," Keith said. He rose just enough to be able to touch Shiro's cheek and pull his husband down to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Keith."

"But now where we're already on it." Keith smiled. He got his legs loose and stood up. He approached the Christmas tree and pulled a package out of the corner. Kosmo lifted his head but looked calmly as Keith gave him a small pet on his head. The paper was green and red and already wrinkled. Shiro smiled because this present was definitly wrapped by Keith and he loved this so much.

"I got this for you." Keith handed Shiro the present and while his husband carefully openend the ribbons, Keith sat down again. The soft blue glow of Shiro's right arm fell onto the paper which was removed now, revealing a picture frame. It was the scenery at some point after the final battle where they had celebrated with all the other paladins some years ago. Shiro had already worn glasses by that time and Keith must admit that he really liked how it looks.

"This is…"

"The last one yes." Keith nodded. Soon after this picture was taken, Shiro had proprosed to him and after this they had done many other pictures of course. But this was the last before. "But I… I still like it. Because there was something in the air which… You know?"

Shiro observed how Keith tried to find the right words but he knew and understood. "Yes, I do," he whispered. "Thank you, Keith. Thank you for this and.. for you, of course."

Keith tilted his head but he had to smile which turned out into laughter. He swung his arms around Shiro's broad shoulder and pressed him back into the couch. Shiro could barely lay down the picture frame as he searched for Keith's lips and was happy to find them as he did every day they'd been together like this. Keith settled on Shiro's lap, kissing his husband deep and soft until they were both breathless.

"Thank you, Shiro, for everything you've done for me." Keith whispered, tracing Shiro's lips and cheeks. He watched the dark grey eyes looking softly at him, his smile transforming brighter and softer as he knew from before.

"I want to thank you as well, Keith. I wouldn't be here if… We both wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us. And for everyone else." Shiro let Keith's long hair strands run through his fingers while he hold his husband close to himself. "I love you, Keith. I will always do so."

"Me too, Shiro." Keith pressed a soft kiss onto Shiro's lips. "Me too."

They laid together for a long while, snuggled together on their couch and enjoying the warmth radiating from both of their bodies, listening to the heartbeats of the other, smiling into soft skin and fabric. They would've fallen asleep right there if Keith wouldn't have dragged Shiro to bed. He set his glasses aside on the nightstand, got the bigger man out of his sweater and pants and helped him to lie down. After Keith himself undressed lazily, he joined his husband who was half on his way to a deep slumber. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, feeling the warmth he would always feel and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [writing blog](https://cheesy-sheith.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to message me and cry about S8....


End file.
